1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus for processing input image data and for outputting the processed image data.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in an image processing system having functions of a scanner, a printer, and a facsimile, in case of executing the copy of an original and the facsimile transmission, either one of the following two methods is used. That is there is a method whereby by first reading the original from the scanner and outputting by the printer, the original image is copied and, after that, the original is again read out from the scanner and transmitted by the facsimile. There is another method whereby, on the contrary, the original is read out from the scanner and facsimile transmitted and, after that, the original is again read out from the scanner and printed by the printer.
Therefore, hitherto, there is a problem such that the original must be read out twice for both of the copy and the facsimile transmission and the original is damaged. There is also a problem such that the conventional method is disadvantages from a viewpoint of time.
On the other hand, when a copy interruption occurs during the facsimile reception and recording or the like, a facsimile recorded paper and a copied paper mixedly exist on a discharge tray. Thus, there is a fear such that the user erroneously brings the copied paper together with the facsimile recorded paper.
In the conventional copying machine, by setting a registration number for one original by a key operation, a plurality of sheets of copy papers can be obtained by one operation. On the other hand, even in a printer which is connected to a computer or the like, a plurality of outputs can be obtained by a single operation by setting a registration number. For instance, in case of obtaining N sheets of copy papers, there is also a copying machine having a function such that either one of the serial numbers 1 to N is written to each copy paper and the copy papers with the serial numbers are discharged.
In such a conventional apparatus, however, in the case where the operator wants to insert different characters or a picture (distribution destination side, user destination side, or the like) other than the serial number to each of a plurality of output papers, a work such that those characters or picture is written to the discharged image or a paper on which such characters or picture has been written by the hand is separately prepared and adhered onto the discharged copy paper or the like is necessary. There is, consequently, a problem such that it is troublesome and it takes a long time to perform such a work.